


The Darkness in Us

by AnastenLights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastenLights/pseuds/AnastenLights
Summary: The world is a dark place- anyone in Ninjago knows this, especially after the Sons of Garmadon emerged from the shadows of the city's underground crime world. Now, they have done the unthinkable. As everything around him tumbles into further chaos, Jay doesn't think he'll ever be able to see the light again.





	The Darkness in Us

Jay stood on the corner of North & Main, glancing at his watch every so often and trying to ignore the build-up of anxiety increasing as the minutes ticked by. “Come on Cole...” He muttered impatiently. “You were supposed to be here half an hour ago, _ where are you _ ?” When they left the Bounty, Cole had told Jay to meet him at the street corner by the bar Dareth and Ronin ran together. He had said he had a few errands to run, and didn’t want Jay to accompany him. “I don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Had been the ninja’s reasoning. It was now long past the time the two had previously agreed upon, and the ninja of earth was nowhere in sight.

Now, Jay wasn’t too worried at first- traffic was slow today, and it wasn’t like Cole (or  any of his friends for that matter) was known for being a very punctual person. After waiting for an hour however, Jay was starting to become irritated.

Anyone else would have left at three and a half hours late, but 3 ½ hours after the meeting time Jay was still there, sitting on the curb, waiting for his boyfriend to come back. It would have been romantic- if he hadn’t been there still an hour and a half after that. ‘ _ I should try calling him again… _ ’ Jay thought, reaching for his own device.  _ ‘Even if he didn’t pick up any of the other times, I’m not going to just give up on him….’  _ The message on the voicemail wasn’t too disappointing to hear for the eleventh time in the past four and a half hours, but it was  _ slightly  _ comforting to hear Cole’s voice again- even if it  _ was  _ just the answering machine.

“Hey Cole, it’s Jay….again.” He began, trying to sound optimistic for the voicemail message box. Jay wasn’t convinced of any sort of success on that part.  “I’m just wondering where you’re at, and if you’re OK. I’m still waiting for you over by Dareth’s, hopefully you weren’t caught in any trouble and are on your way here soon.” A nervous laugh escaped his lips as Jay hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket.  _ Where are you Cole? _

Cole had never been one to respond quickly to texts or phone calls, so Jay hadn’t really expected much of a response right away. The ninja of earth was notorious for turning the sound down completely, saying it was better since it wouldn’t go off during missions and cost them precious moments before being detected. He usually only turned it up when he was expecting someone to call, or when they were on break from fighting for longer than a few days. The other ninja had their varying suspicions of why he was like this, though Jay didn’t think there was much of a reason beyond Cole just didn’t like talking to people unless it was in person. 

Up to this point Jay had been ignoring the rather suspicious customers who frequented the bar- several months after the grand opening of the place, he and the other ninja had grown accustomed to the usual crowd that could normally be found hanging around Dareth’s. The fact that it was co-owned by Ronin only added to the chaotic mess. 

Eventually, he decided to wait inside, sending a quick text to Cole’s number about the change in location. He picked a table not too far from the door, watching the people both entering and exiting the premises, anxiously waiting, hoping Cole would be there. It got late, though Jay didn’t notice the sunset despite sitting next to a large window. He was worried, but Jay was also more than tired- he had never been one to stay up very late, often preferring to get to bed a few hours before the others even considered going to sleep. Jay didn’t notice when someone- most likely Dareth- put a blanket around his shoulders. Not too long after he succumbed to a tortured form of sleep, resting his head against the table, his dreams filled with anxious worries of whatever had prevented Cole from meeting him on the street corner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official fic for the Ninjago AU I've been talking about on tumblr for awhile! I'm excited to finally be writing it! :)
> 
> Chapters will likely get longer in the future, though it largely depends on what I want/need to fit into the chapter for it to make sense.


End file.
